


Lost in Translation

by Marty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marty





	Lost in Translation

The only time Tavros speaks in Alternian is when he’s trying to mess with you. This is exactly the case as he glances over at you and grins between a low growl and a small purr. He’s caught you staring, so he nods for you to come over and stand with him while he speaks his native language with Terezi, who you know for a fact can speak English.

You move to stand next to him and he wraps an arm around your waist, continuing to speak in quick little grunts and clicks that you can’t even begin to understand. He’s doing this because he knows how attractive you find the language. When he speaks in English again, he’s speaking to you, and Terezi has gone off to terrorize Karkat or something.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he says with a smile, and you just smile back in a way that you hope tells him he’s going to be in trouble with you later.

He moves on to speak to Nepeta and he switches back to speaking in Alternian. You leave him to his conversation and make an effort to make idle conversation with John and Rose, try your hardest to ignore the fact that Tavros is speaking loudly enough for you to hear completely on purpose.

Finally, he taps you on the shoulder and asks if you’re ready to go, and you say a quick goodbye to John and Rose, then to Terezi, and you’re out of there. You ride in the car silently, taking an occasional glance at him from behind your shades, and he’s just smiling as though he’s done nothing wrong.

Well, he hasn’t.

Not really.

As soon as you walk in the door, he’s hanging his jacket up and retreating to the bedroom. You do the same and follow him, and when you catch up to him, he’s sitting on the bed, grin on his face, tie already off, shirt half unbuttoned, legs hanging open. Tease.

He says something in Alternian, something quick that you recognize to mean something like ‘I love you,’ or, that’s what he tells you it means, anyway. It sends shivers down your spine, regardless. You don’t understand more than what you’ve memorized of Alternian—two phrases: “I love you,” and “kiss me,”—but the sound of it, all the little grunts and the clicks, the purrs and the growls, all of it—it’s incredibly sexy to you and he knows this.

“What’d Terezi have to say?”

He replies in English this time as you remove your tie and move to sit in his lap, straddling his hips. “Oh, nothing too much. She just asked how you were. How we were. We just chatted a little bit.”

“Why in Alternian?”

He just smiles again, switching back to his native language to click and purr a reply. In response, you grind down against him. “That’s why,” he whispers, pressing his lips to yours and wrapping his arms around your waist.

You pause for a moment. “You should talk dirty to me in Alternian.”

He doesn’t pause even for a moment before the clicks and grunts start up again, so you lean your forhead against his neck, enjoying the feeling and the sound of every little noise he makes. He lets out a little nervous laugh in between grunts, so you press your lips to his neck and start guiding him backwards on the bed, beginning to unbutton his shirt, smiling when he starts to do the same for you. He’s still talking in Alternian and your hips are still pressing down against his and then he stops you and switches back to speaking in English.

“Ah, Dave, we should maybe take these pants off before we get them all wrinkled or something,” he whispers, and you can’t help but laugh a bit. You aren’t going to protest getting your pants off, though, so you slide out of bed and let your pants drop to the floor before picking them up and folding them over a hanger, offering a hanger to Tavros so he can do the same.

You stand there in your boxers for a moment before he clicks and purrs at you, sounding like he wants you to come back to bed, so you hang up the pants and return to where you were before, straddling him, glad to have even less between the tent you’re pitching and his bone bulge.

When he speaks again, it’s still in Alternian—it’s one of those two small phrases that you understand, and you obey, pressing your lips hard against his as he rolls his hips up against you. After a moment, he pushes you upwards by the shoulders. “Dave,” he’s breathless and he’s speaking in English again. “Shades off.” You’re hardly surprised, so you take off your shades and set them on the bedside table.

Then he pulls you into his lap and he’s grinding right up against your ass so you groan and grind into him hard. “Dave,” he whispers, before switching back to speaking Alternian and purring a soft response that you can’t understand to your movements. This makes you grind harder, which makes his foreign sounds grow more urgent.

You press your lips to the side of his ear and whisper, “fuck me,” in as sultry a voice as you can manage, and you feel the way his bulge presses up against you hard, looking for friction. He wiggles out of his boxers and shoves yours down, too, and presses his bulge against your ass.

You’re thankful for the way troll anatomy is shaped. For the way they lubricate themselves. He pushes in and you groan and cling to him, mouthing at his neck until he begins to speak again, purring and grunting between groans and growls. You have no clue what he’s saying but it’s perfect and it’s absolutely beautiful and it just sounds so primal and you gasp because he’s started to pound into you hard and fast. Your mouth is on his neck again because you want to kiss him but if he stops speaking in Alternian broken up by his groans you think you might as well explode.

He starts to buck his hips harder, forcing you into making unattractive little squeaking noises that he sounds like he’s enjoying anyway. It feels like your head is spinning and then he speaks in English again, groaning your name before he pushes you backwards so he’s above you and you aren’t riding him anymore. Rather, he’s pounding into you hard and you’re making embarrassing sounds and then he presses his lips to your ear and he’s speaking his native language again, purring, “I love you,” and that’s all you need to be pushed over the edge, coming hard without any sort of warning.

It feels like it’s only seconds later that he’s filling you with his genetic material, and then he pulls back from you, speaking—purring—again. “I love you,” is all you understand and you wrap your arms around his neck. He leans back until he’s laying, you on top of him. When he speaks again, it’s in English. “I love you,” he says again.

“I love you too,” your voice is almost hoarse and you press your lips to one of his horns, then to his temple, then his lips. You roll off of him and curl against his side, and he pulls the comforter up to your shoulders, wrapping an arm around you. “If we have anything to do, we’ll do it tomorrow,” you say, not at all feeling like getting out of bed anymore.

He nods and you’re quick to fall asleep like that, arms wrapped round him, body curled against his, just listening to the sounds of his breathing.

There’s nothing you like more than when Tavros speaks Alternian for you.


End file.
